This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Integrated circuits typically include circuitry to perform data access functions to assist with memory operations. However, even when disabled or in standby, some of these data access functions may parasitically consume power. For instance, a significant portion of total dynamic power may be consumed due to toggling of control input pins of memory when disabled or in standby. As such, there exists a need to reduce control input pin power consumed when disabled or in standby.